


It is Time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [86]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As was determined long ago, the Disciple is My domain, and the Beast is Yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Time

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 June 2016  
> Word Count: 146  
> Summary: "As was determined long ago, the Disciple is My domain, and the Beast is Yours."  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set right before the series pilot. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes! I finally rolled Abaddon and Vassago for the same story! I am quite chuffed about this, like you cannot imagine. This is just a brief interaction for Them, but that's okay. I am quite sure I'll be working with both again in the future. And yes, I did make a judgment call on the first Disciple of the Antichrist. I mean, it was kind of obvious to me in the series, among other things, so I just went with it. Consider it a valid part of my headcanon, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It is time."

Abaddon nods slowly, still unused to seeing Her counterpart in this form. The young girl sits primly on a boulder, ignoring the wind blowing around them in the heat of the desert. Her own dark garb should be uncomfortable in the sweltering heat, but They are not corporeal and such things are of little consequence.

"You will prepare the Disciple?" She asks, studying the girl through milky eyes. Her vision is sharp, but Her predilection for submersing Herself in the current guise sometimes hinders that.

"As was determined long ago, the Disciple is My domain, and the Beast is Yours. You know what You need to do?"

"I am as old as You, Vassago, despite Your current appearance, and I know the task set out for Me. We shall meet again when the ascension is to commence. Good hunting."

"To You, as well."


End file.
